Succubus
by HaveYouHeardTheWordBird
Summary: Amelie considers herself cursed and desperately wants to change that. When a dying soul comes into her life she decides it's time to put her practice to work, not realising the potential consequences. Alternate Ending.
1. Chapter 1

His vision blurry and movement achingly unbearable, Mordred wondered if he was dead and was ready to enter a new life. He felt sweaty and bursting with heat and yet his forehead felt cool and soothing. He could feel someone else's presence now, moving swiftly around him, but he couldn't tell who. _Is this what life after death is?_ He thought to himself as he lay as breathing corpse. His breathe wasn't sustained though. It was like someone strangling his throat as he continued to find air.

"You're going to be alright now" A boisterous voice met his ears. It sounded as though it belonged to a woman, a big bellied woman at that, but without as much as a couple skin coloured blobs and blurry lines it was hopeless to say who the voice really belonged to. He moaned.

"Stop with the yapping boy. You'll need all the strength you can get and we don't want it running out because you couldn't keep your mouth shut" Whoever the person was they didn't seem to be the kindest of people.

"He needs more than a couple meadow grown herbs" Another voice spoke up. It was softer, sweeter. Mordred knew it was most definitely a girl speaking. That was for sure.

"And what training tells you that?" The boisterous voice argued back, "The only thing that could possibly top my remedies is the court physician in Camelot or magic, which neither you nor I possess. Not that I would resort to such a thing. Magic is a disgusting curse."

"Even then he needs something stronger. I guess if you obtained the right herbs and ingredients then it could be possible"

"Listen child, you are not trained as I am—"

"And yet you know it is what you must do" The girl was simple and straight to the point. Despite the kindness that existed in her words she still had a way of being confident and truthful no matter the consequences.

Boisterous made a great 'Humph!'

"I'd send you to collect the right ingredients, but knowing you, you probably wouldn't know the difference between your toad stools and your mint leaves!" A door slammed.

"I must be quick" The girl with the sweet voice muttered and Mordred felt her coming closer. Her hand gripped onto his and his eyes filled completely with skin coloured blobs. And that's when he felt life: A surge of energy tearing through his every being, filling his spirit and setting his heart on fire. It was as though the strangler was ripped from his neck and he were 10 Mordreds in one. He'd never felt such a feeling. Not once. It was in that moment, when he felt lips tugging away from his own, that he knew he had been kissed. That he had been connected. And when he found his vision restored he looked straight at the person he shared that connection with. She was a pretty girl, with long wavy hair that cascaded down her back and was weaved in and out with various meadow flowers. She had great doe eyes that shone with the colour of amber and lips so full and vibrant. _She's beautiful_ The young druid boy thought as he continued to stare at the mystery girl. She looked happy, but her eyes were also mixed in fear and nerves. He didn't understand her expression.

"Who are you?" Was the first question to roll off of Mordred's tongue.

"Amelie" The girl replied, making her way over to the small wooden table in the stone walled room. She collected a bowl and cloth and walked back over to join the druid boy. She peeled off a piece of damp cloth that had lain stuck to his forehead whilst he had slept and replaced it with a new cloth.

"Where am I?"

"Ealdor. You were brought here after some villagers found your body not too far from Camlaan. I can only guess that you fought there given your armour." Amelie gestured over to the propped up chainmail by the door, "I noticed that you don't bear the crest of Camelot." Her eyes looked deep into his as though she was searching for something. An answer?

"I used to" He admitted whilst relaxing as the girl tended to him. He already noticed the bandaged up parts of him and could feeling the stinging sensation in his body.

"You're lucky you know?" She picked up a small metal shard from nearby and held it up in the palm of her hand, "This was supposed to kill you and it did, really, and yet here you are." The druid boy quickly recognised the sword fragment and remembered the searing pain that met his body as Arthur fought back in his dying moments. It felt as though death had surged through him in the very moment the sword met his skin; he had thought he was invincible. But the sword had him on his knees and then he blacked out.

"You did something to me" Mordred finally spoke up.

"If you are talking of the foul tasting remedies then that wasn't me. Helga's the village physician, though she isn't all that good"

"You kissed me"

"I think you're mistaken. I simply supplied you with a concoction that Helga is too senseless to think of." She went about grinding up some nearby ingredients, "She thinks I'm the foolish one"

"I am not mistaken"

She paused for a moment and then finally sighed before turning to him.

"If I tell you then I'd be risking my entire life"

Mordred sat up in the hay made bed he laid in and gripped onto her arm.

"What did you do to me?"

"I am not like ordinary people. I am different." She told him quietly. A stray pot soared across the room in that very moment much to her amazement. She spotted the glint of yellow in the stranger's eyes before they settled back to their stunning blue colour.

"Neither am I" Mordred replied.

"I don't possess magic the way you do. I can drain a person's entire life force with a single kiss and they will become a shell of their former self" Her eyes flickered with danger and then fear. It was clear that even it scared her, "You're alive, because I've been working towards a new way of living, the kind where I can transfer that life force."

"Why?"

"I want to have a normal life: have a family, to grow old without being considered a complete monster… I just want to do good with the curse I've been given"

"What are you waffling on about?" The boisterous voice could be heard saying as the door swung open. The voice did indeed belong to a big bellied woman with foul appearance and stench. The woman and the girl were complete opposites to each other, "Stop bothering the poor fellow. My remedies are actually starting to work their stuff and you're busy badgering at the boy. I wouldn't be surprised if you give him another infliction from all you're yapping"

"I think he'll vomit from you're stink Helga before I even have a chance to do anything." Amelie simply replied as she began sweeping.

"Watch your tongue missy or I'll have you booted out of here!"

Amelie remained silent, only using the death glares of her eyes to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelie stared out of the small cottage window taking in the same old view that she saw every single day. The window had a perfect view of the entrance of a neighbouring cottage. She would stare endlessly hoping that one day it was all a nightmarish dream and that _he_ would walk out. But he never did, and yet she still never stopped hoping. When he was there she thought her life would be ok, that she could live normally.

"Amelie" She jumped at Mordred's voice. She turned around to see him standing and for once he wasn't shaking or stumbling or tumbling all over the place since he'd arrived a few days ago. Her transfer of life force had turned out successful.

"Just go back to bed Mordred" She said, "It's good to see that you're walking, but tiredness will consume you if you're not careful."

He sighed and went to do as he was told, but then she stopped him.

"Why did you fight for Morgana?" She asked.

"She was always good to me."

"For a woman who brought suffering to an entire kingdom? Had King Arthur killed and his Queen Guinevere made a widow?"

"Why do you care so much about Arthur and his people?" Mordred snapped, "You are not part of Camelot? You are nothing to do with the Pendragons."

"Lot is a brute: A cruel and insincere man who I have no respect for. But King Arthur? He protected my village when it was attacked, he fought courageously and he fought with honour and that is why he is my true king. Dead or not"

The room fell silent. Amelie excused herself and ran out the back door, leaving Mordred to himself.

Amelie ran as far as the stream and dropped to the ground. Her amber eyes settled on the stream as it raced over small rocks and pebbles and weaved and dodged about the place.

"_It tickles!" She squealed as the cold water lapped over her feet. She giggled._

_He was laughing as the two of them played in the small stream together. It felt nice to be away from the stresses of the village: the harvest, their potential starvation and the new problem: Kanen and his men. They'd only been by Ealdor twice now and they were certain to come again, but he felt instead of scaring Amelie it would be easier to keep her distracted. She'd already hidden too long for one life time. But that's when they heard screaming._

"_Will!" Amelie cried._

"_Stay here" He warned her before running off in the direction of their village. _

_Kanen was back._

"Amelie?"

She looked up to see Mordred with a face full of concern. Her own face was red and her eyes were streaming and yet she still appeared as beautiful as before. It seemed almost impossible. The druid boy sat himself next to her at the side of the stream.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"It's fine. People have rights to their own beliefs. I just often forget that." She replied quietly.

"What happens to me after all of this?" Mordred gestured towards his wounds and towards the direction of Ealdor.

"Why not return to Camelot?" Amelie suggested, "Or even perhaps live a life here in Ealdor? We are always looking for extra hands to help with the harvest."

"Camelot is not the place for me any longer"

Amelie didn't truly understand what he meant for she did not know that her true King was dead because of him. She didn't know that the sword shard was none other than Arthur's own sword. And Mordred hoped that she would never find out. She'd already been so kind that she didn't need to know that she had tended to a traitor of Camelot.

Mordred continued, "And the people of Ealdor would never see me as one of them."

"Do you have family?"

"Dead."

"Mine are all dead too. Helga only took me in, because she was a friend of my mother's."

"What happened to her?"

"She was taken by disease; she didn't make it past 2 nights. I had nowhere else to go but Helga. My father was murdered and no other family existed for us.

"All that I ever cared about was murdered"

"The world's a cruel place" She sighed before pushing herself up, "We should probably get back. Helga will go berserk if she finds us missing."

That's when they heard screaming. A single, high pitched scream that echoed from the nearby woods and Amelie's heart began to race. It was like her whole life was a repeat of memories. Amelie ran to find the screamer and Mordred slowly followed. They found a woman poring over a young boy. He looked about their age.

"Please help me" The woman begged as tears ran over her wrinkled face, "He's dying. My son is dying"

"What happened?" Mordred asked.

"Someone shot him. An arrow just came hurtling towards him and then he was on the ground."

Amelie shivered. Everything was just a wave of memories for her- First the scream by the river and then the arrow.

"Are you alright?" Mordred whispered.

"I'm fine" She choked, "Absolutely fine"

"I'm losing him" The woman whimpered.

"We need to get him back to Ealdor. It's not far from here. There are people that can help him" Mordred reassured her, but the boy's body sank and he was no more. The woman cried even harder.

"Please no!" She shook him and hit him, but nothing worked; he was gone.

"I'm sorry" Amelie touched the boy's arm and suddenly she felt the life being ripped out of her. She yanked her hand away. The boy sat up, his wounds healed and a confused expression on his face.

"That wasn't supposed to happen" Amelie said in complete disbelief, "It doesn't work like that, it _can't_ work like that." She felt breathless.

The woman was beaming and she embraced her son, but then her eyes turned darkly on the young girl.

"What are you?"

"I don't know."

"Stay away from me and my boy!"

"But she saved him—" Mordred began

"Stay away!" The pair hurried off.

"It wasn't supposed to happen" Amelie muttered, "I just touched him and he was alive. It didn't happen like that when I was around you. I had to kiss you to transfer the life force, but the boy- it was like he drained it out of me."

"You can resurrect the dead" said Mordred.

"I thought you of all people would know that. You were a corpse of Camlaan and yet here you are."

"Do you know what this means? You are a new breed of magic! You can resurrect the dead; you can save people."

"Mordred…"

"You could turn my life around, give it purpose again."

"Mordred! It's not that simple!" She said, slapping the happiness right out of him, "Did you not hear that woman? It didn't matter that I had save him; she still viewed me as some kind of beast. Someone will notice eventually if someone that's supposed to be dead isn't and that could get me killed"

"But you don't have to resurrect everyone, just one person, for me"

"If it is Morgana then no"

"I am talking about someone else: A girl who was hanged, a girl that I love."

Amelie sighed as she looked her hand over. She had a power, a life giving power, a power that could bring good back into the world, but could also get her killed no matter how much of an upgrade it was from the last one.

"Fine." She sighed again, "I'll do it."

* * *

**Well I finally got around to posting this chapter. I've rewritten this quite a few times now and finally I'm at least somewhat happy with the outcome. Also it's probably worth mentioning that the inspiration from this story it drawn partly from Pushing Daisies and partly from Lost Girl, because I liked the change in perception on how a succubus traditionally is.**


End file.
